Portrait photographs are often taken with digital cameras in portrait studios or outside environments. One of the advantages that digital photography has over traditional film-based photography is that digital images can be further processed even after the camera has taken and stored the image. Because the digital image is stored as digital data that fully describes the digital image, digital processing can be used to manipulate that data in a wide variety of ways. Such digital processing includes background replacement technology. Background replacement technology typically operates to remove portions of an image associated with a background behind the subject, and to replace those portions of the image with one or more replacement images.
Outdoor photography is performed in various situations. One example is to take photographs of athletes in an outdoor sports team. In another example, other people doing outdoor activities, such as students in outdoor sports teams, can be photographed in an outdoor environment. Photographs of such athletes or other people are often taken outdoors in the natural sports team setting. One challenge of outdoor photography is that background replacement can be difficult for such outdoor photographs. Background replacement technology involves a process of accurately distinguishing the background from the subject in a photograph. However, the quality of photographs taken outdoors is typically poor and inconsistent due to various uncontrollable factors, such as inconsistent natural light, changing ambient conditions (e.g., wind), and undesirable background scenes (e.g., moving or distracting objects present behind the subject). In addition, a photography station needs to be configured such that a photographer can conveniently transport and set up the photography station at an outdoor site and easily capture photographs of a consistent quality suitable for background replacement.